The Discipline of Revenge
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: WARNING: Contains LEMONS, DARKNESS and MURDER. My three favorite things! To give you some inkling of how dark this is; I wrote it, decided it just wasn't evil enough, and re-wrote it while listening to death metal for inspiration. Death by Darksper entry.


**Entry for the Death by Darksper Contest**

**Summary: WARNING: Contains LEMONS and DARKNESS and MURDER. My three favorite things! To give you some inkling of how dark this is; I wrote it, decided it _just wasn't evil enough_, and re-wrote it while listening to death metal for inspiration.**

**Word Count: 3036**

**Pairing: Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I am in love with Jasper**

* * *

**The Discipline of Revenge**

***

_My rage must be controlled_

_My plans require time_

_My rage must be controlled_

_Until the time is right_

_Mastery of self control _

_Seething deep inside_

_Enemies oblivious_

_My ruse has made them blind._

_***_

He'd been planning it for years now. Being a former soldier helped in cases like this, made it easy to control his anger and blood lust as he made sure there was not one single hole in his logic, one fatal flaw that could ruin the otherwise perfect operation. He had spent all day perfecting his plans, and he needed to let out his frustration before they came to fruition.

"Bitch, come!" he snarled. His woman was in the room instantly, kneeling before the man who owned her.

"Yes master?"

"You shall speak only when spoken to!" he roared, kicking the girl squarely in the jaw. She collapsed in a heap, but no blood came from where her fangs had slammed into the hard flesh of her mouth. Sometimes it was unsatisfying having a fellow vampire for his slave; how he longed to leave bruises marring the tiny girl's ivory skin, to see red trails on her back from where the whips he enjoyed using lashed her. Of course, there were certain upsides to his bitch being durable – he could fuck her as hard as he wished without killing or severely maiming her, and had she not pleased him it was easier to manipulate her into a second round, whether she wanted it or not: She rarely did.

He could so easily have manipulated her emotions, made her trust him and use that to do as he wanted, or made her fear him. But he was violent at heart. He got a sick sort of satisfaction from the pain he caused, from feeling how terrified she was of him. After having her for several years, he nearly forgotten her name, for she did not have the privilege of being spoken to like an equal. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered her name was Alice.

One hand darted out and closed around her windpipe; she didn't need to breathe, so this only caused mild discomfort as the blonde vampire pulled her back to her knees. He now took the time to glance down at her body appreciatively, only to find that she was wearing a ripped gray dress to cover her aching breasts and sore vagina. He always told her to remain naked; it wasn't as if she had any modesty left.

He gave no reason or warning of what he was about to do: she would have seen it in one of those _visions_ of hers. He tried to keep her from seeing them when she found him, but they were the only thing that refused to be taken from her – no matter; she was still powerless without him. He had to hunt for her, as she had forgotten how. The strange family they were with knew how he treated her and they didn't care. Unfortunately he couldn't go back to his former ways while he lived with them. This was why he was doing this deed tonight. It could be quick if he let it, though of course he wouldn't.

He ripped the fabric from her and crushed her breasts in his marble hands. Just because she was equally strong didn't mean it wasn't painful. She would not cry though – not that she could actually produce tears – Jasper didn't like it when she showed weakness. He said he was old fashioned, believing she was just for his pleasure; she thought he was sexist. She never said this, knowing how very much her punishment would hurt. She enjoyed it though; he _made_ her like what he did to her. The pain sent pleasure through her and straight to her swollen clit that her master enjoyed biting.

Forcing her aching jaws apart, he jammed his cock into her mouth. He had been sucked by many women, both in the Civil War and as a vampire soldier for Maria, but none were quite like Alice. It was extraordinary, how euphoric it felt to have her lips wrapped around his shaft. She sucked and licked obediently, the way he liked it. She was almost thankful when he came; it meant he was done, but unfortunately it also meant it was time to swallow the disgusting liquid he pumped down her throat. She did as he wished, hoping he would reward her.

When he glanced down and saw her gazing up at him, he knew what to do. He pulled out of her mouth and threw her to the ground, spreading her legs for him. Seeing her core made him hard again already. He gave no warning before he plunged into her, making her cry out.

"You like this, don't you, Slut?" he snarled, surging roughly within her. She nodded furiously. He pinched her clit with one last thrust and they came together.

He gave her no goodbyes before he pulled the black pants back on, not bothering with underwear or a shirt. He rarely did.

Jasper slid the dark-painted window open, dropping through and landing agilely on the grass. It was damp from the rain that had come earlier that day, and the mouth-watering scent of an idiotic human wafted into the garden from the woods. The sky was dark violet, deep gray storm clouds marring the beautiful color. Personally, he preferred it that way. It was reminiscent of the weather he used to hunt in before she had brought him to this ridiculous, weak family. His reverie became overpowering, and before he knew what he was doing the ground was flying out beneath his bare feet as he headed towards the scent. He knew he needed to hunt; the fire in his throat was enough evidence of that. He followed the scent, letting his instincts take over and guide him through the pitch-black woods.

The scent became stronger. It was like pine might smell to a human, fresh and invigorating. As he continued to track the human it belonged to, sounds became apparent.

"_Oh God... Harder... I'm so... So close... Ah!" _The scent was tinged with intense lust and he unconsciously licked his lips. There was only one human emotion that made blood taste more delicious than lust – fear. He felt the female climax, staining her scent beautifully. This was his first human in a long time, and he wanted to make it last.

He could smell the male now, though he was strangely unappetizing. Then it hit him; wolf. He had heard a wolf fucking his imprint. The thought made him hard as he finally saw them. The girl was beautiful, her skin dark and eyes big.

He became sick of watching them kiss and touch sweetly. Love: The most pathetic of human emotions.

In one effortless movement he climbed the tree he was hiding behind, looking down on the two young lovers. Another fluid motion saw him perched on the wolf's back, teeth sinking into his neck, venom poisoning his bloodstream. The man cried out and tried to shake Jasper off of him, but it was useless. His eyes closed as the venom burned him from the inside out, his body failing as it tried to fight off the toxin, refusing to become what it hated most.

The wolf fell to the ground as the vampire who ended his life pinned his imprint to a tree.

"Please," she whispered as Jasper growled, "Don't hurt me."

His face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Don't scream, little one, and I'll make it quick." before she could protest, he had pulled down the zip of his jeans and thrust into her. Tears fought to drip from her eyes, but she denied them as his second thrust got him deeper.

The girl couldn't have been older than eighteen. Her tightness drew him in and he pounded harder. It wouldn't matter if he injured her, broke her rips, fractured her spine; she was destined to die. But he was not about to let any of her essence go to waste. Sucking on her neck, he grazed his teeth along her chestnut flesh. She whimpered in pain and fear.

Jasper was not a man of his word. He fed off of her pain. He loved it, reveled in it. There would be no quick ending for her. There would be no quick ending for anyone.

There hadn't been one for him.

Three days he burned alive. Three days he screamed, thrashed, _begged_ for death.

And from a _woman._

_Pathetic. _

That was when his life truly ended. He had been an honorable man before then. A good man.

Maria successfully beat that out of him. She beat his soul out of him. Now, as he raped his dead enemy's one true love and prepared to drain her, not to mention his plan for the rest of the night, one thing went through his head:

Maria would be so proud.

Her little boy was growing up. He was a sadistic bastard and _he absolutely fucking loved it._

With that he sank his fangs into her jugular, basking in the crimson glow of the cry she let out.

Her blood was the best he'd ever tasted. It was so sweet, so thick, so warm. It had been too long.

Jesus, not even Alice's cunt was this good.

The euphoria ended as the girl's carcass went limp, held up by his marble body, and her blood ran out. Jasper roared in fury and threw her to the ground. Everything good was short-lived; that was why he was going to drag tonight's main event out as long as possible.

He stood back and admired the two corpses. They were beautiful to him; a piece of modern art, a work by Giger.

Strength replenished, he turned and ran from the scene. The trees began to thin and the indigo-grey sky became visible again. Within two minutes he was back in the garden.

All curtains were drawn and there were moans coming from each room in the house but his. And it was _his_, not _theirs_. Alice was silent, and he guessed she was curled up in a ball, sobbing dryly and clutching at the places where he had beaten her.

Unsurprisingly, Emmett and Rosalie were doing what they called 'fucking'. By Jasper's standards, they were making love. Emmett hardly got rough with Rose. _Pussy_, Jasper thought, and spat bloody venom on the lawn.

Edward and Bella weren't much better. He had met that little bitch a few years after she was turned, back in 1935. He brought her back to the sweet little family so they could make a sweet little couple and be nice to all the sweet little humans. At least they had more fun in bed. Only problem was, Bella was a dominatrix. Edward let a female; the lowest of the low, tie him up and have her way with him. Jasper sneered in sheer contempt. And finally, there was Carlisle and Esme. God, this couple was laughable.

He was sure they had never fucked in their lives: shit, he could barely call what they did sex. It was making love, the most degrading act known to man. He would very much enjoy taking out his target tonight.

***

_My rage must be controlled_

_My plans require time_

_My rage must be controlled_

_Until the time is right._

***

Jasper watched them from his vantage point in the trees. Even with the lights off and the blinds closed, it was easy to hear their precise actions.

"_I love you," Carlisle whispered, kissing Esme`s neck as he continued to slide gently in and out of her tightness._

"_I love you too," she replied as she neared her orgasm._

"_Come for me, my sweet." with a thrust softer than the gentlest Jasper had ever made, he released deep within his lover. Her head fell onto his shoulder with a soft cry of ecstasy._

_I bet I could make her scream, _he mused silently. She's_ never been shown real pleasure._

"I'm_ going to get a shower," she murmured. "See you in a little while."_

He held back a snort. Alice was only permitted to wash when she had him with her.

_Carlisle nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her lips._

That was his cue to enter. He waited for the water to start before he leapt from his spot and ran to the front door – an entrance he hadn't used since he first came here. It was unlocked, as always. The entrance to their home in Minnesota had a smooth, yellowish wooden floor and pale green walls. He took care to commit each detail to memory; as much as he hated to admit it, it was a beautiful home, and he would not be able to stay for a day longer if – _when_ – tonight went according to plan.

The stairs were carpeted in forest green and the doors on the second floor were a glossy black. The corridor was L shaped, leading to another staircase of the same style.

The third layer of their home had only two rooms; one was the large bathroom in which Esme was currently showering, kitted out with a bath/shower combo that had all the extra details and was loud enough to drown out what was about to take place.

The other was his target's room.

Jasper approached the latter.

_My hate has been concealed_

_My time has come at last_

_My hate has been concealed_

_But now the scum will die._

He knocked on the door and a moment later Carlisle opened it. He wore only a pair of loose blue pajama trousers.

"Come in, Jasper." he did so.

"You're eyes are red." Jasper rolled the objects in question and sighed.

"How could I kill an innocent human, I'm going against your family, I'm forgiven, I can stay, blah blah blah. Spare me that shit, I've heard it all countless times before."

"Maybe if you tried harder you wouldn't hear it so much. Of course, though, you are permitted to stay and rectify your ways. We'd be sad to see you leave." Well, that was a lie. He could feel it. He could feel disgust, pity, disappointment, contempt and... Fear? Oh, yay.

"You know what, old man?" Jasper sneered, approaching him where he sat on the bed. "You're too nice. Nice guys never get anywhere. Try using blunt force sometimes." he laced his fingers in Carlisle`s platinum blonde hair, pulled him up by it and threw him to the ground. "You won't even kill humans anymore. Fuck, I don't think you could if you wanted to. You're such a god damn pussy, Carlisle." he kicked out and his foot landed in the other man's balls. Carlisle didn't cry out, which was a little disappointing, but at least it wouldn't alert Esme. Jasper really didn't want to have to kill her.

"Come on, Carlisle," he taunted, "Protect yourself; fight back!" when his words did nothing he landed another kick to Carlisle`s jaw. Still the cowardly bastard refused to fight. He decided to try a different tactic.

Pulling him up by the throat, Jasper put his lips to Carlisle`s ear. "You know, I've always wondered: how is Esme in bed? How does her cunt feel on your dick, hmm? How do her lips feel wrapped around it? Because I tell you now, Alice's feel _amazing. _Have you taken her ass yet, Carlisle? Damn, imagine how tight that would be. I did that to Alice once. She screamed in agony you know_, I felt it_, but never once did she ask me to stop. My Alice is a good girl. She takes what she deserves. I bet Esme doesn't. God, I bet she's a whiny little bitch." He felt a flash of white-hot rage from Carlisle, just before a punch landed in his gut. It barely stung.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my wife like that _again_." Carlisle snarled. "Or my daughter, for that matter."

"See, it's fun to use blunt force!" his expression turned dark. "But I've had my fun now." In one swift move he pinned Carlisle to the bed.

"Why are you doing this? If you want to leave you can!"

"I'm doing this because it was you, Carlisle; you who made Alice bring me here, you who kept me away from my way of life. You who did that to the others, too; and now, wit you gone, nobody will keep them off of humans, how it's supposed to be. You're a disgrace to vampires, you know that?" and with that, Jasper sank his teeth into Carlisle`s neck and pulled his head clean off.

"Plus," he muttered, gathering up Carlisle`s body and leaping out the window, "I'd really like to be the first to take Esme`s ass."

Jasper piled up the body parts and pulled a lighter from the pocket of his jeans. He flicked it and touched the flame to the pyre. The venom was easily flammable and set the whole thing alight.

Now he just had to get Alice and leave.

The deed was done.

***

_Victory was certain_

_He never saw it coming_

_Years of planning have paid off_

_Voice inside silenced_

_

* * *

  
_

**Voting begins March 28th and ends April 3rd. Please see the Darkest Temptations blog for more details.**


End file.
